The Kind Sage
by dragonupghost145
Summary: Hurt to the point of being paralyzed, possibly for good, Shego finds her salvation in the form of a kind sage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"_Inner peace can be reached only when we practice forgiveness. Forgiveness is letting go of the past, and is therefore the means for correcting our misperceptions."_

_-?_

* * *

How many times had they gone through this same little song and dance? Dr. Drakken had some crazy plan, mainly to take over the world, and then the teenage hero, Kim Possible, shows up and stops it. She and Kim fight, while her sidekick somehow ends up hitting the self destruct button, and then they do it all over again a few weeks later. Sadly, this didn't turn out as well as all of the other times and Shego currently found herself free-falling, through the sky, and headed towards the cold, unforgiving, ground. To think that, only moments ago, she was complaining to Drakken how he always seems to explain his plans before they actually won, not that it was ever going to actually happen but still.

Shego half expected to be saved by Drakken, who had still be in the hovercraft when they hit some invisible barrier, only to find that she kept getting closer to the ground and was still gaining a lot of speed. The closer she came to ground zero, the more fear crept into Shego's heart, having now began to pray that _anyone_ would save her from winding up a smear on the ground. The moment she hit the first tree, one of many that filled the large forest she had been falling towards, it felt like getting hit by a truck, even though the branch did break when she hit it. Then she hit another branch, wondering if the snapping sound was the branch breaking or her ribs. Now falling like a rag-doll, Shego got hit on almost every spot of her body before landing in a river no less, not to mention she was somehow still alive.

If all she had was a few broken ribs then she would survive, although it would be rather painful, but that all changed when the river picked up speed and her leg hit a rather large rock. She could practically feel the, now broken, bone shoot through her leg and thrust through her lime green skin. Shego would have screamed out in agonizing pain had the water not dragged her under and filled her lungs with liquid. Her glove covered hands tried their best to grab onto something, anything really, if just to stay still so she could figure out just how to get out of the mess she was currently in. Still, the raging water just swept her away and, soon enough, the loss of oxygen caused Shego to completely black out.

What she didn't know was that her body had managed to wash, up next to the river, just as a person was walking buy. This new person walked over to the passed out thief and checked to see if she was still alive. Finding a faint pulse, yet no air entering her body, a slight green glow surrounded the man's hand just before he placed it over her lungs. Only seconds later, Shego coughed up all the water that had filled her lungs, catching a slight look of the man, only to pass out a second later. Even in her dreams, Shego could feel the mysterious person carrying her to some place, but she was in too much pain to do anything about it. It had been a miracle that she had survived falling from high in the sky, now she just had to survive the injuries she had sustained from the fall and her trip in the river.

The next thing Shego knew, she was lying on a small mat with several lit candles all around her. The raven haired thief also found that she had been stripped of her normal suit and now only had a heavy blanket to cover her modesty. It was only when she tried to sit up, something that she instantly regretted doing, that she noticed she couldn't. Shego could move her head just fine but she couldn't seem to even so much as move a finger without pain jumping through that portion of her body. So she just lay there, waiting for anyone to show up so she could demand some answers, not to mention some pain killers.

"Hello!" Shego finally yelled after what felt like hours of waiting, which it had been.

No sooner had she said those words than a door opened, lighting the dimply lit room, just before someone walked in and closed said door. The plasma shooting thief tried to turn her head to face whoever had just entered the room. Since the room was barley even lit, with the candles mainly around Shego, she could only see the gray robes that the man wore and what looked like a staff in his right hand. She could see that the man knelt down, which allowed her to see the bottom half of his face, but froze when she felt him remove part of the heavy blanket.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Shigo, her throat rather dry and her voice sounded as if it hadn't been used in a few days.

The only form of answer that she got was a thin needle being pulled from her arm and being set down next to her. Over and over, the man pulled more needles from various parts of her uncovered body, even from her legs, before gathering them all and leaving Shego with the blanket covering her body once again. He then came back, only a few minutes later, with a small glass cup of water and helped tip her head up so she could drink. Shego didn't much care who this person was, well maybe a little, because she was now drinking the best tasting water she had ever had.

By the time the candles had gone out, Shego had all but fallen asleep. Her mysterious keeper hadn't returned after giving her some water and she felt that she needed to save her strength to escape if she needed to. She had yet to be able to move anything but her head, which scared her slightly, but that just meant that she wouldn't accidentally hurt her body even more. So Shego fell asleep in that dark room, never knowing that the person who saved her was sitting just outside her room.

This man wore a black full-body suit with a pair of black boots and pants. Covering most of his body was a light gray robe with a black trim and sash around his waist. Around his neck was a necklace that had several circles with red gemstones in the middle of them. On his right had was a long black staff with a gold circle at the top and six rings hanging from that one circle. The man had light spiky blond hair, with two parts sticking up to almost resemble horns, while the rest reached down to the bottom of his neck. His skin was slightly tan in nature while three whisker like marks were on each cheek. Sadly, however, he had a dark blue piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes to prevent anyone from seeing them.

This man was once named Naruto Uzumaki but that was a long time ago. He hadn't had any other human contact in many years, so long that he hadn't spoken a single word, but that had allowed him to grow in many different ways. His time away from others has taught him to savor nature and appreciate everything around him as much as he could. Still, when he woke up that morning, Naruto hadn't expected to find someone one the side of the rive and in the condition she was in. In fact, no one should be able to get to where he has been for the last several years.

It was a real shame because not only were half her ribs broken but there was extreme damage to her leg and slight damage to her spine. The ribs and leg could heal in time but he didn't know how bad her spine was hurt. For all he knew she wouldn't be able to move until he repaired the damage, if he could even do that. So he would just sit there, right outside the room, and wait till morning to see how bad the damage was. Although he did wonder why her skin was green when, the last time he checked, normal skin isn't green.

(Next Morning)

Early the next morning Shego woke up to find herself in the exact same place, concluding that it wasn't some horrible dream. However, when she tried to move her body, if just to get up and stretch, Shego found that she still couldn't move. No matter how much she tried, not even so much as her finger would move and that caused a small amount of panic to set in. Just like with almost anyone else, the worse case scenario set in and that was that she was paralyzed. Now a woman like Shego, who's whole purpose was to be able to move better than anyone else, this was a nightmare than escalated to a mild panic attack.

It was at that same moment that Naruto walked back into the room with a bowl of hot rice and some more water for her. Seeing the way that Shego was freaking out, the blindfolded blond set the food and drink down beside her before placing his hands on ether side of her head. A trick he had learned a while ago, Naruto used some of his chakra to help calm the green skinned woman's mind. He had used this many times in the past to help calm his own mind, mainly when he got tired of being alone and began to go crazy.

"Why can't I move?" Shego asked, making Naruto tilt his head as if he didn't understand, which he didn't.

As if to try and make him understand, without letting her temper flair, Shego made it look as if she was trying to get up, which of course she couldn't even if she wanted to. Although Shego didn't know what good that would do considering Naruto had that blue cloth covering his eyes, almost making Shego think he was blind.

"Itadaku," said Naruto, holding the cup of water up to her lips while his other hand tilted her head up.

Taking the hint, Shego opened her mouth when Naruto tilted the glass upwards, allowing the cold liquid so smoothing slip down her throat, quenching her thirst. Coughing when some of the water went down the wrong pipe in her throat, Naruto slowly lowered her head back down. Picking up the bowl, along with a pair of chopsticks, Naruto got a small chunk of rice and lowered it until it war right over Shego's mouth. At first the raven haired thief was going to refuse the food, until her stomach growled in protest.

"This better not be poisoned," Shego threatened, even though she doubted he could understand her, before taking the small mesh of into her mouth and chewing slowly, as if it would somehow prevent it from being poisoned if it actually was.

Being a super powered being, Shego tended to have to eat a lot of food to keep her energy up, seeing as something had to power her plasma attacks. So after almost twenty-four hours of eating nothing, Shego had all but demanded every last grain of rice. It slightly amazed her that a simple bowl of rice could fill her up so much but she wasn't complaining. She even forgot about the small fact that she couldn't seem to move anything below her neck, and then she remembered.

"So who are you anyway?"

Naruto just tilted his head, still not understanding a word Shego was saying, before simply pulling out a small box of needles from his robe. Never being one for needles, Shego winced when the first one went into her arm. Despite being relieved to know that she could still feel the rest of her body, Shego continued to wince as roughly fifty more needles were put into other parts of her body. Personally, Shego was just happy that the man appeared to be blind because he ended up taking off her blanket, although she could have sworn he smirked when he touched her bare breasts.

"Do you even understand a word I'm saying?!" the response Shego got was a hand being placed over her mouth before Naruto went back to work placing a few more needles into her legs.

With the last needle placed just in the right spot on her neck, Naruto placed his right hand right in-between her breasts, which made Shego growl in irritation, before a soft green glow appeared around his hands. At first Shego couldn't feel a thing, then she felt her finger twitch ever so slightly but it ended the moment Naruto's hand left her body. Deciding to give the woman before him an idea of what had happened to her, Naruto picked up a nearby stick before making several cracks in it. He then pointed from the stick to Shego, hoping she would understand what had happened to her.

"Are you telling me that my back's broken?" Shego asked, a slight amount of dread creeping into her voice.

"Hai." Naruto guessed that she figured it out.

"Naruto," said the blindfolded blond, pointing to himself.

"Shego. So what happens now?" the dark haired beauty asked, while the blond began to pull the needles from her body.

"Yasumu."

**So yea, this story is back out of the graveyard. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Healing begins**

"_As my sufferings mounted I soon realized that there were two ways in which I could respond to my situation - either to react with bitterness or seek to transform the suffering into a creative force. I decided to follow the latter course." _

― _Martin Luther King Jr._

* * *

For Shego, the thought that she was possibly crippled still hadn't fully sunken in yet. Two days had passed since she originally woke up and, every day, her caretaker had been there to feed her, give her water, and other things that she'd rather not mention. Normally she would be embarrassed about having some person, who she just met not two days ago, take care of her personal problems but he never voiced any complaints, not that she could have understood him if he did. Shego, at least, knew that his name was Naruto but beyond that it had been rather touch and go in the communication department. It almost sounded as if he was speaking a slightly different form of Japanese but she didn't care at the moment.

In fact, she was currently receiving a bath from the blindfolded blond and couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious. No one had ever been allowed to touch the places that he was currently touching, and leave without a few broken bones, but he seemed to be fully concentrated on the task at hand. His, amazingly soft, hands never lingered in one place for too long and, when he got around to washing her hair, she felt like purring like a cat. For a guy who was maybe blind, Naruto seemed to know his way around a woman's body rather well and it was a nice distraction from her depressing train of thought that had been taking up most of her time.

"You know, you're the first guy to touch me when I don't have clothes on," said Shego, drawing Naruto's attention only for a second before he went to rinse her hair and drain the bath of its liquid, making sure all the soap went down the drain and off of Shego's body.

"Nani?" asked Naruto, pulling Shego's wet body out of the bath and gently placing her down on something similar to a towel before walking over to what looked like a fire-pit.

Going through three quick, not to mention strange, hand seals, Naruto placed his right index and middle fingers up near his mouth before saying, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu."

Shego's eyes widened drastically when a steady stream of fire shot from Naruto's mouth and ignited the dry wood in the fire pit. Acting as if that was something normal for him, which for all Shego knew it was, Naruto carefully pulled Shego closer to the fire. So the raven haired thief just laid there, next to the now roaring fire, and let the heat dry her wet skin, not that she could have moved away even if she wanted to. It was only when she heard the jingle of the rings on Naruto's staff that Shego opened her eyes from her little nap. Watching Naruto walk out of the room, Shego wondered if he was going to go get his strange needles, like he did every night. Shego didn't know what he was doing with them but every night she felt as if her body was fixing itself. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her, it wouldn't be the first time, but deep down she really hoped that this strange man was actually trying to help her.

'Great, if this keeps up then no one's going to take me seriously because of how nice I'm becoming,' Shego thought bitterly, closing her eyes in frustration before the smell of fresh food assaulted her, making her mouth water.

"Bangohan!" Naruto said, rather cheerfully, as he walked in with a tray full of food, which almost made Shego's eyes light up like a child.

"Oh, so what's on the menu today, more rice and water?" asked Shego, a bit a sarcasm that even Naruto understood, only for a dish of rice along with something that smelled rather similar to beef to be sat down next to her.

"Kare Raisu, Kaisen Donburi, oyobi Yakitori!" said Naruto, naming off the three different types of food he brought for them to eat, although Shego seemed to be eying the Kare Raisu like she would suddenly spring back up and devourer it.

Trying her best to motion towards the rice and meat covered dish, Naruto took the hint and picked it up before placing her head on his lap. It was strange the first few times Naruto had done this to Shego, mainly because she was use to feeding herself, but the moment the Kare Raisu went into her mouth, she was on cloud nine. What Shego didn't know was that the food was laced in something similar to the old soldier pills that the people of his time used to use. This kept Shego's body from deteriorating too fast but he had to be careful not to accidentally poison her, that would be very counterproductive.

"This food is great!" Shego declared, opening her mouth to take another bite from the large glass spoon before chewing and swallowing, making sure to savor the flavor.

Shego took mouthful after mouthful, savoring each and every bite until the plate was completely empty and she was full. It was only as she lay there, still only in her towel, that she realized Naruto hadn't eaten yet, mainly because she was still leaning up against him. He did however pick up one of the Yakitori before allowing her to slip a piece of the meat off with her teeth. While clearly not liking it as much as the Kare Raisu, Shego still like this new dish that Naruto had called Yakitori.

Naruto allowed this strange, lime green, skinned woman to drift off to sleep before taking her back to her room and covering her up. He then walked back to the main room, which was actually his room, sat down in front of the fire, and began to eat his Kaisen Donburi. While the saltwater seafood was hard to get, considering the dome in which he lived only stretched out so far into the ocean, he learned to appreciate such little things.

'I wonder what the rest of the world looks like now, if this woman is anything to go by,' thought Naruto, taking a bite of his shrimp, while letting the fire warm his body.

Naruto often though of leaving this little place he had sealed off from the rest of the world, even though this woman somehow managed to get in, and see what had become of everything. Although, the moment he leaves the protection of the done is the moment that the world is placed back at risk. Even though that _thing_ should be dead after all of these years, Naruto felt that he couldn't take the chance. Still, despite her earlier injuries, Naruto felt he's made good progress with repairing her spine and other injuries to her physical body.

He had managed to get the bone back inside her leg and heal them both with little difficulty. However, it was the state of her spine that made Naruto worry, since a single step out of line could paralyze her for good instead of the way she was now. It would take months to completely heal her spine of all the damage, considering he still wasn't that good at healing, but only a few weeks until she would be able to walk again, unless something went wrong. He could use some of his other abilities to speed up her healing, by months in fact, but he didn't know how her body would react to something as foreign as chakra, since he sensed none of it inside her.

'At least I was able to erase chakra from the rest of the world. I guess that makes us the only two beings left with such a curse,' Naruto thought, his head pointed up at the full moon as if he was actually looking at it.

Deciding to get his mind off such a depressing topic, Naruto instead found his mind wondering to the strange woman that he currently found occupying his home the last two days. While he may not be able to see her, his hands had told him that Shego, as she liked to be called, had a great figure. Both his old senseis would no doubt be patting him on his back for being in such a position with a beautiful woman. No doubt because they always got the crap kicked out of them every-time they tried it themselves. Naruto thought it was the whisker marks, the ladies love the whisker marks.

"Jiraiya-sensei, Kakashi-sensei arigato," said Naruto, picking up the now empty dishes before climbing into his own bed, which was little more than a small mat on the floor with a thick blanket to keep him warm.

(Naruto's dream)

Madara Uchiha had done, in a matter of seconds, what Obito Uchiha took minutes to get under control. Standing there like some god, Madara had almost every last bit of chakra needed to rule the world. In fact, he now stood before a strangely dressed man who had saved Kakashi from being ripped apart by Madara's last attack. Obito was no doubt giving that Uzumaki brat the other have of the Kyuubi's chakra but not even that would stand up to Madara as he currently was.

"It's the end of the Blue Beast of Konohagakure. The time has come for me to become the Red Beast," declared the strangely dressed man with slightly larger than average eyebrows.

"The Red Beast?" Madara questioned, hovering in the air above them while his single eye watched them, searching for any sign of their next attack.

"Guy-san, that's crazy! You'll die!" yelled Kakashi, both of his eyes wide at the fact that Guy just said he was ready to die, since that is the price for using the eight and final gate

"Kakashi-san, it's been an honor but we need to buy those two kids some time. Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, both of them are truly something else. Goodbye my youthful rival, goodbye my youthful appreciate, it's time for my youth to shine brightly one last time!" Guy declared.

"Do you really think that becoming this "Red Beast" you will be able to defeat me?" asked Madara but Guy just smiled up at the ancient Uchiha.

"There's only one way to find out," said Guy as chakra began to ripple around him.

"Kaimon, kai!" a small birst of chakra appeared around guy.

"Kyūmon, kai!" Guy's muscels seemed to expand ever so slightly.

"Seimon, kai!" his skin turned completely red and Guy's chakra made several cracks in the ground.

"Shōmon, kai!" a slightly large chakra tornado now swirled around him.

"Tomon, kai!"

"Keimon, kai!" the ground exploded around Guy and made Madara's only eye widen ever so slightly.

"Kyōmon, kai!" green sweet, mistaken for chakra at first, formed around Guy while Madara waiting for this man to open the final gate, if just to prove how inferior it was when compared to his own new power.

"Shimon, **KAI!**" with a loud roar, Guy seemed to vanish the moment those words left his mouth and Madara found himself crashing right back down to earth, a fist buried in his gut.

The moment that Madara's body hit the ground, hundreds of punches began to slam into his body faster than even Madara's own Sharingan could track. The power behind each munch for exceeded that of Hashirama's own monstrous strength. Finally, after ten solid minutes of nonstop attacking the Eight Gate Might Guy jumped back to show that red sweet now surrounded his body while his eyes were completely white.

"I'll admit, I wasn't expecting anyone from the younger generations to have so much power," said Madara, pulling himself up out of the crater that had been made by his body being pounded into it.

"No way," whispered Lee, his eyes wide in horror as the very damaged Madara Uchiha stood only a few yards from them, his body slowly healing from Guy's viscous attack.

Vanishing once again, Guy was met by the slightly grinning form of Madara, who was delivering his own punch at the same time as Guy. When their fists connected, the shock-wave was strong enough to blow apart the land around them. Luckily Guy's new found strength was stronger than that of Madara's, at the moment, and the old Uchiha went flying back with his arm almost completely gone.

"Hirudora!" just as Madara was about to stop skipping across the ground like a rag doll, Guy appeared right above him with his hands in the "To" sign.

In the time it took Madara to even think about blinking, everything around him was drowned out my a tiger's roar and a fair amount of pain. Perhaps it would have been less painful if he had just killed them outright and not allowed them to power up.

"Asa Kujaku!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Healing Ends**

"_The difference between success and failure is measured by how many times you can try…ONE MORE TIME."_

_-?_

* * *

Shego was currently becoming the one thing that she had never been before and that was optimistic. Is she were to have her spine severally damaged anywhere else then she would have given up all hope on living entirely, seeing as she believed there was no point if you can't move on your own. Now, on only her third week with Naruto, she was able to somewhat mover her arms, although she wasn't nearly strong enough to lift herself up yet. Maybe it was just being away from everything, especially from the princess, but Shego just felt at ease in this strange place, plus the food isn't half bad.

It also helped that Shego and Naruto had come up with a strange form of communication, although it was hard because Naruto was apparently blind for some reason. Naruto almost always stayed by Shego's side, sitting there like a stone statue for what seemed like hours on end. He was so still that Shego didn't know if he was asleep or awake, but he always responded when she called his name. Finally a man what could, cook, clean, and wasn't using his ego to compensate for something else. Although Shego didn't really like the language barrier but she could deal with it.

"So, I don't suppose you could explain why you keep poking me with needles all over the place?" asked Shego, who was now laying on her front while a moderate amount of needles lined her spine, although Naruto did cover the lower half of her body, even though Shego felt there was no need.

Still Naruto remained silent, focusing on where he put each needle as if her life depended on it, which it just might if he gets interrupted and makes a mistake. This was something Naruto had only ever done twice, in his entire life, and he hadn't done it in many years so the blindfolded blond wasn't going to take any chances. That and he had to do all of it by touch and Naruto could tell, just by the feel of Shego's body, that she was an attractive woman.

"You know, the last guy that touched me, without any clothes on, got his face burned. I hope you realize how lucky you are," Shego teased, finding it fun to talk to Naruto even though he couldn't understand a single word she said, it helped her stay sane.

Finding it more difficult to do this while Shego was awake, mainly because she kept talking in her strange language, Naruto placed a single needle in her neck and she simply went to sleep. Normally that point was meant for people who couldn't sleep but Naruto needed to focus on the job at hand, which meant absolutely no distractions. Contrary to popular belief, humans do have a natural healing factor that would heal them of almost any type of injury, it's just that its so slow and their lives would end before the proper healing could ever begin. So Naruto was using his needles to focus all of Shego's natural healing around her spine, hoping that it would be enough to completely repair the damage.

Placing close to thirty needles on either side of Shego's spine, Naruto paused to make sure each one of them was where they were supposed to be. If just one of them was even slightly out of place then the pressure put on her spine could make the bone snap and possibly kill Shego. Gliding his hands over the ends of each needle, Naruto felt that everything was where it could be and channeled a bit of chakra into the rip of his right index finger. The moment his finger touched the first needle, something similar to electricity shot down it and into Shego's body. Seeing that she was still breathing, Naruto moved to the next need and did the same. The blind blond did this to every single one of the needles until not one of them was left untouched.

'Don't worry, you'll be walking around in no time,' thought Naruto as he went about removing all the pins, although leaving the one in her neck until he was done.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Naruto had every single needle back in the box they had come from and just pulled out the needle that was keeping Shego asleep. It didn't take long for Shego to wake up, in fact the first thing she did was suddenly flip Naruto over and ignite her right hand with green plasma. It took the green skinned thief a moment to realize that she had actually moved on her own, and her sudden burst of anger was replaced with a much larger amount of happiness.

"I-I can move again. I can move again!" Shego cheered, standing up on her own two feet before taking several steps in a random direction.

Naruto himself slowly got up off the ground and, with a smile on his face, listened as Shego practically ran around the room. It wasn't perfect, there was still some damage to her spine, but she should be well enough to do most normal things on her own. She would need to have plenty of rest each day but she would be back to one-hundred percent in a few months.

"You did it!" Shego cheered again, wrapping her arms around the blindfolded blond, who froze at the sudden contact.

"Shego-chan anata ga hadakadearu," said Naruto, hoping that Shego understood that he said she was still naked.

As quickly as he joy had come, Shego finally realized her lack of cloths and how tightly she was hugging Naruto. Now whether she was to emotionally taxed or if it was the unusual kindness she had been receiving lately, she actually felt her face heat up. All she had to do was tug on his outer robe and Naruto understood that she wanted some cloths to put on. Sadly her old cloths were too badly damaged so Naruto may have burned them, luckily he had some old cloths that belonged to Sakura, when she was still alive.

Motioning for his guest to follow, which she did after picking up the long piece of cloth that Naruto had used to cover her. Once the cloth was wrapped around her body, much like a towel, Shego walked outside. Eyes widening dramatically, Shego found herself in an open valley with only a few huts as any sort of building. Knee high grass framed a circle around the small village, which was rather large for one man, and animals roamed freely, as if not fearing they would be hunted. The valley itself was surrounded by mountains that were so tall that their peeks went up into the clouds.

"Shego-chan," Naruto called, poking his head out from one of the huts, which the thief slowly walked over too, still admiring everything around her.

Once inside the hut, Shego saw Naruto digging through a large box, hopefully for some cloths for her to put on. While Naruto was looking for something, Shego decided to look around the small hut and found her gaze attracted to a single picture. In the picture was a tall man with strangely spiked white hair, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and some sort of headband slanted down to cover one of his eyes. Standing to the right of the man was a kid with the blackest eyes Shego had ever seen, slightly pale skin, and black hair that looked oddly like a duck's ass. Next was a rather happy looking pink haired girl that wore her headband in her hair instead of on her forehead, and was dressed in a pink dress. Finally there was someone rather familiar to Shego, or at least she thought it was. Standing on the left was the equivalent to a young Naruto but in the picture she noticed her had bright blue eyes and seemed to be glaring at the other male kid.

"Heh, cute kid," Shego whispered to herself, placing the framed picture down when she heard the box close suddenly.

In Naruto's hands was a dark blue Japanese kimono with a light pink flower peddle design on it. Naruto simply placed the kimono down on a nearby table and left the hut, allowing Shego to finally put on some cloths, although she had grown use to not wearing them for the last three weeks. Putting on a dress was never really Shego's _thing_ so she simply put it on like a bath robe and called it good.

"Uruwashī," Naruto whispered to himself, as if he could see Shego with his own eyes.

"Ok, don't know how to put this stupid thing on, so **not** a dress person," Shego said to herself before Naruto motioned for her to follow him again.

By the time they finally stop their little trip, Shego felt a familiar burn in the back of her legs and loved every moment of it. She thought she would never be able to feel something like that ever again, and yet here she was, walking up a mountain with Naruto. Higher and higher they went, rough gravel being replaced by smooth rock and they found themselves now climbing up the mountain instead of simple walking. With his staff tied to his back, the blindfolded blond skillfully climbed up the side of the mountain while making sure that he was always right next to Shego, just in case she slipped or a piece of rock gave way.

"Man, I hate being this weak," Shego hissed to herself, the three weeks of not being able to work her muscles having taking its toll on her body.

At that moment, Shego grabbed a loose piece of rock and it gave way. For a moment it seemed like everything had slowed down, from Shego's point of view, while her body began to fall back towards the hard ground below. Closing her eyes, as if it would somehow lessen the pain, Shego didn't see Naruto actually jump away from the mountainside, throw his staff with enough force to imbed itself into the mountain before catching Shego. Once she was in his arms, Naruto's right hand shot out and grabbed his staff, stopping them from falling any further.

"Shego-chan," said the blond haired caretaker while Shego slowly opened her eyes, only to find her face just a few inches from Naruto's.

"Thanks," she half whispered while wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck, just in case he lost his grip on her.

Much to Shego's surprise, Naruto flipped her around she she was now on his back, before he dug a hand into the mountainside and pulled his staff out of the rock. Glancing back, Naruto handed his staff to Shego, who managed to place it right between her and Naruto, before the blond began to climb back up the mountain. Shego realized that Naruto was actually climbing faster with her on his back than when they were just climbing on their own.

'Was he going slow just to make sure nothing would happen to me?' Shego didn't know if she should be flattered or insulted.

The moment that they entered the cloud covered area, Shego could barley even see the person she was holding onto. Shego was just happy that Naruto seemed to know where he was going because they hadn't even slowed down once. Higher and higher they went, the air becoming slightly thinner, until they finally reached the snow covered top of the mountain. Letting Shego down onto the snow covered ground, which made Shego thankfully that she could somewhat ignore the freezing snow, Naruto walked over to the furthest edge and reached out with his hand. A moment later, a surge of energy seemed to shoot out from Naruto's hand and reveal that they were actually inside a dome of some kind. It was only upon further inspection that Shego saw a flock of birds outside the dome but it looked as if they were moving in slow motion.

"What the hell?" asked Shego, until she felt Naruto place his hand on top of her head, followed by a slight pain.

(Flashback: Kamui's Dimension)

Sakura, who had already removed her hand from the inside of Naruto's body, watched in amazement as Naruto's eyes shot open with new found life! Having the other half of Kurama's chakra shoved back into him seemed to kick-start his body, not to mention having a portion of two other Biju added in there as well. The wounds on his body began to steam before simply sealing themselves shut and Naruto looked around confused.

"S-Sakura-chan, where are we?" asked Naruto glancing around at the strange cubed filled area, clearly not noticing Obito yet.

"Kakashi-sensei sent us here after Madara took Kurama's chakra from you. I managed to keep your body alive while Obito-san put the other half of Kurama's chakra inside you, to make sure you would live."

"Obito-san's alive?" asked Naruto, turning to face the older Uchiha, only to completely freak out when he saw his father's old student.

"What's up with your face!" Naruto screamed, pointing dramatically at Obito, while scooting back several feet.

'Was I really like that as a kid?' Obito asked himself before he felt his body seeming weaken and fell to his knees, only to be caught by Sakura and Naruto.

"Obito-san, are you alright?" asked Naruto, although it was a really stupid question.

"I'm no Uzumaki so have a Biju put in and taken out of me isn't as easy. I'm honestly surprised that I was even able to get up when Madara-san took the Shinju from me the first time," Obito admitted while the two younger Shinobi helped him lay down on his back.

"Sakura-chan, can you help him?" asked Naruto, worry clear in his eyes but Naruto just chuckled because of it.

"Don't you know, anyone who has a Biju taken out of them dies, no matter who they are. Besides, I'm not sure how much use I would be in a fight, in my current condition."

"Do say stupid things like that, we'll beat Madara-teme and put a Biju inside of you, they you'll be as good as new," Sakura argued, an image of Rin overlapping her for a moment, for Obito's point of view.

"The three of you remind me of my old team, Naruto-san I have a gift for you, something that I don't want to be wasted in my death. I want you to take my eyes," Obito managed to say, his voice growing weaker with every passing moment.

"Stop talking stupid, you're going to live through this!" Naruto yelled, as if he could order Obito to survive the inevitable.

"Thank you Naruto-san, for giving me back the Will of Fire, for helping me become Obito Uchiha again," the dieing man thanked, both of his eyes slowly beginning to close.

"Obito!" both Naruto and Sakura yelled, while the pink haired medic tried to keep Obito alive as long as possible, just like she did with Naruto.

"I'm coming Rin-chan, we'll be waiting for you Kakashi-teme, just take you time in coming to see us," and with those words, Obito Uchiha's eyes closed for the last time, never seeing the desperate faces of his once enemies actually crying for him.

"Wake up," Naruto demanded.

"Naruto-kun, he's dead."

"Wake up," Naruto demanded again.

"Naruto-kun."

"I said wake up teme!" Naruto felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hold him.

"Naruto-kun, he's dead. I know how it must hurt to loose someone that you fought so hard to save, but right now the others need us. Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei, Gaara-san, Yondaime-sama, and everyone else needs us," Sakura told Naruto in as gentle of a tone as possible while Naruto let out a small sob.

"You're right Sakura-chan, besides we should honor his last wish," stated Naruto as he lay down next to the corpse of Obito, with Sakura kneeling in-between them.

"I've never done anything like this before Naruto-kun, so remain as still as possible."

"You got it, Sakura-chan."

(Twenty minutes later)

Madara Uchiha stood before the dying Red Beast, and was actually impressed by the power that this man had shown to posses. Not only had the fight been mainly one-sided for the majority of it but Madara had sustained a serious amount of damage, even compared to his new form.

"I commend your strength Might Guy," was all Madara said before the red mist faded from around Guy and the man's heart finally stopped.

"Now then, where was I?" Madara asked himself, preparing his next attack only for the familiar dimension ripping swirl to appear next to Kakashi and the armless Minato.

Out of the vortex came Naruto with a passed out Sakura on one arm and the corpse of Obito on his shoulder. Without so much as saying a single word, Naruto handed Sakura to Kakashi and placed Obito down on the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei, dad, watch over Sakura-chan for me," said Naruto as a single clone popped into existence before sitting down and began to gather large portions of natural energy.

"So he's dead then?" asked Madara, his single purple eye glancing over at Obito.

"Yea, but he didn't die as your puppet, he died as Obito Uchiha!" Naruto proclaimed, long blond hair shielding his eyes from view while dark yellow chakra enveloped his entire body, instantly placing Naruto in his second Biju mode.

"I see that he gave you the power that he took from me, along with the other half of Kyuubi's chakra."

"His name is Kurama, and I'm taking my friend back!"

"Even with this boost in power, it's still nothing compared to my own. I have not only the power of the Uchiha and Senju clans but also the power of the Shinju itself. You are only half of a full coin Naruto-san. You have no hope of beating me," Madara said, no doubt in either his mind nor his soul.

"That's why I'm here to pick up the dope's slack!" said none other than Sasuke Uchiha as he landed next to Naruto, the wound on his chest completely healed and a pair of familiar purple eyes in place of his normal Sharingan.

"Didn't I kill you?" asked Madara, confidence still as strong as ever.

"What took you so long teme, I was beginning to think that I'd have to win this war all on my own," said Naruto, the shadows still covering his eyes.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life," was Sasuke's response, only to be interrupted by one of the black spheres crashing into where the two Shinobi use to be standing.

"Impressive, at that speed and this range, it should have been impossible for the two of you to dodge my attack," Madara congratulated, while the smoke caused by the attack began to subside, relieving something that Madara hadn't expected.

Naruto and Sasuke hadn't dodged the attack but stood there with a mix of a Susanoo armor and Biju cloak protecting them from the attack. What had also caught Madara off guard, if only for a moment, was Naruto's new eyes. Both of their chakra seemed to be mixing together with an astonishing ease, especially since they had such polar opposite ways of thinking and doing things. Still, it made Madara thing back to when the two boys faced off against Obito and how in sync they seemed to be with each other.

"So, that gaki gave you his eyes as well. At least it will be easier to get my other eye now," the aged Uchiha said as he awaited their counterattack.

"You ready Sasuke?" asked Naruto as he held out his fist.

"Yea, lets end this war," both boys bumped fists and their chakra constructions completely fused into one thing.

The area around Madara turned into a crater and the oldest living Uchiha, once again, found himself skipping across the ground like a rag-doll.

It was in interesting sensation to be completely in sync with someone else. To trust that person without any source of hesitation and to have such an understanding of each other that you don't even need to speak to communicate. This was what Naruto and Sasuke were currently experiencing from the moment they bumped fists. As their chakra fused into one construction, it was almost like they were in each other's heads, knowing what the other was thinking. Their combined power had been strong enough to send Madara flying across the barren landscape, which had all but been destroyed by Might Guy.

"Careful Sasuke, he's not dead yet," said Naruto, having dispelled his previously made clone and entered his Toad Sage Mode, orange forming around his eyes.

"I wouldn't think he'd be that easy to kill anyway, lets take him down before he has a chance to recover," Sasuke ordered, his Rinnegan glowing a faint purple before both of them vanished in a blur of speed, leaving a small crater in their wake.

Landing several miles away, Naruto and Sasuke saw Madara had actually been forced into the side of a mountain and was just now climbing his way out. Madara's clothes weren't even scratched my his little trip, or he had just healed himself in the time it took for them to get there. Seeing his two opponents now standing a few yards away from him, Madara gave a grin that would give anyone else a heart attack from fear.

"It seems that's I who underestimated the two of you this time, I won't make the same mistake twice," with a single powerful swing of his staff, the entire mountain behind Madara was all but vaporized right before their eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke didn't even blink at the display of Madara's power, having come to expect nothing less from the strongest Uchiha to ever live. A moment later the chakra that had made up their shield against Madara began to fade away, since both of them would need as much chakra against the old man. Pulling out his sword, the one that Madara used to kill him the first time, Sasuke stood ready to attack. Naruto, on the other hand, pulled out a pair of trench knives that Asuma had given him before he die, although Shikamaru had the originals.

"Sasuke, I'm not too good when it comes to fighting with weapons but, against the both of us, we should be able to take him with two-on-one," said the blond teenager as he focused wind chakra into his knives, given them extra cutting range and cutting ability.

"I don't suppose you have any tips for me on how to use these new eyes of mine?" asked Sasuke, having never fought with the Rinnegan before.

"Nagato mainly used it's gravity based Ninjutsu against me, although it looked like it took a lot of chakra to use the more powerful ones," Madara stood ready for them, the black orbs were ready to shoot out at any moment to defend their master.

"Come, lets see how well you two dance!"

There was a brief pause between the three men, no doubt readying themselves for the final clash of both wills and ideals. Madara was the first to attack, transforming his six Gudodama into lances and sending them right at the Uchiha and Uzumaki, fully intent on running them through on his first attack. Just like before, Naruto and Sasuke used their own chakra constructions to stop the attack cold. Both boys then held out their dominant hands and turned their shield into a massive ball of highly dense chakra. Firing the ball with enough speed to rip up the ground as it traveled, Madara held out his hand to absorb the attack, which he did with no amount of ease. What Madara didn't expect was for Naruto to come flying at him from the other side of the, now absorbed, attack and send a razor sharp blade of wind right at his head.

'Shit!' Madara thought, just managing to bend his body back enough to allow the blade of wind to sail an inch from his face.

It was in this position that Madara also saw Sasuke coming down on him from above with his sword ready to stab Madara right through his heart, if he still had one. Stretching out his hand, Madara sent out a sudden blast of gravity, so strong that it sent Sasuke flying back up into the sky and Naruto skidding across the ground. Using his newfound power, Madara levitated there in the sky, his one eye constantly switching between the airborne Sasuke and the grounded Naruto. He should take this moment to get his other eye back, and get rid of Obito's other eye, since it was irritating in of itself.

"Alright then, lets finish this dance," Madara said to himself before diving right towards Naruto, who was busy getting back to his feet and didn't see the Uchiha headed right for him.

When Naruto did finally look up, Madara's fingers were literally an inch from his Rinnegan, which had widened in shock. Just as Madara was about to rip the eye right from Naruto's skull, the Uzumaki seemed to vanish as if he had never even been there in the first place. Landing on the ground, Madara looked back up at where Sasuke was supposed to be, only for a massive final Susanoo, with wings of all things, to literally slam right into him. The resulting explosion was enough to send many of the viewers flying back while the flames turned most of the ground into solid glass.

"_Senpō: Jiton Rasengan!_" the explosion was rather epic.

* * *

**No idea when the next update will be so I made this chapter extra long! Review and give ideas!**


	4. An

Well, all of my loyal readers who have stuck through my stories so far, I'm afraid that I have some very bad news. I'm moving away from the US of A for the foreseeable future and am afraid that I won't be able to continue writing on Fanfiction for a long time. I had hoped to avoid this but I made a promise to a friend and intend to see in through. However, my brother, who shares a similar username just without the 145 at the end, will be picking up my stories for me and possibly doing a rewrite of them on his profile. Once again I'm sorry but real life has caught up with me and there's nothing I can do about it without looking like a jackass.


End file.
